Terminus, Train Car B
by killingwalkers
Summary: Captured. Isolated. Alone. New friends, new enemies.
1. Dying Hope

Terminus, Train Car B

Chapter 1: Dying hope

It was cold tonight. Beth could feel little clusters of wind flowing through the cracks in the elevated train car; she looked up for a moment, only to glance over at Andy, who was sitting with the kids. He was so dreamy, but right now, she knew he was the last thing on her mind…escaping was more important. But how? How do you escape a murky, corroded steel box…let alone in the air.

Every morning, or what felt like morning to everyone, they were lowered to the ground, to be given a day's supply of cold oats and/or powdered milk, not the most appetizing of meals…but everyone put up with it, purely because no one could be bothered anymore, they'd all just lost hope, everyone mostly just waited to die…waited their turn, like the rest of the people in the other train cars. But not Beth. No. She was too hung up on the idea of an attack, a fight back…there'd been some major gunfire yesterday afternoon, which meant someone had had the guts to fight back…and she believed, that's what everyone in this boxcar lacked.

Beth followed Andy with her eyes, she just stared at him…admiring his kindness and responsible attitude, she liked that, hell, everyone did, except maybe his sister, Addy, they're twins, and they're like the sun and the moon, Addy, Beth had noticed, has a very spiteful and snappy attitude, and she had seemed to develop a certain hatred for Beth, Beth didn't care too much though, especially when Andy liked her so much, she thought it was funny, especially when she felt the same way about him, but Addy hated every minute of them paying any kind of respect or loving nature towards one another.

Beth hadn't noticed that in the time she had spent gazing at Andy, he had actually acknowledged her and had come over to sit next to her, she was surprised at this, but quickly brushed it off and leaned against his warm body. The sudden change of temperature made her shudder, which stirred Andy, leading him react by putting his jacket around Beth's shoulders, he smiled, and she returned it.

"B…why don't you sing a song for everyone, I know Sam has been staring at you for the past hour, waiting" He chuckled and gestured over to Sam, who was leaning against the metal wall, watching Beth, as though she was in fact waiting for her to sing. Beth had sung every evening since her capture to the rest of the group, she felt as though it kept the group alive, and their spirits high. Tonight, Beth felt too tired to sing, but she knew she had to, as though it was her duty, and after all, who could resist such a cute face, like Samantha's?

She sat up tall, took a deep breath and sung.

"Of all the money that e'er I had,

I've spent it in good company" She stopped for a moment to see that everyone had paused what they were doing, and everyone but Addy had come over to listen. They had huddled a bit closer and were listening contently, a few even had closed their eyes, and were relaxing to Beth's smooth voice. She continued.

"And all the harm that e'er I've done,

Alas it was to none but me,

And all I've done for want of wit,

To memory now I can't recall,

So fill to me the parting glass,

Good night and joy be with you all,

Of all the comrades that e'er I had,

They are sorry for my going away,

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had,

They would wish me one more day to stay,

But since it falls unto my lot,

That I should rise and you should not,

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call,

Good night and joy be with you all,

Good night and joy be with, you all…" She stopped gently, and noticed that her eyes were watering. She knew why immediately, the first time she sang that song to a group, it was with Rick's group, she had sung with Maggie, at the prison, back when her dad was alive. She sniffed slightly, reminiscing those days, back when she had a family, for all she knew, Maggie was dead, and thinking about that made her angry, angry at The Governor, who had started all of this, and angry at herself, for singing it and bringing the memory back into her head…for ages she'd tried to block it out, and she'd brought it back, but sulking and complaining wasn't going to get her anywhere, she had had her time to mourn, so, instead she looked up, wiped her tears, and smiled, smiled at everyone, smiled at Sam, who had that great big grin on her face, like she always did when Beth sung.

Sam never spoke, not since her brother and her sister had died, he mom had tried her best to get her to speak again, but after all, she was only young, and lately her mom had been losing faith too, Beth was the only one who had been able to put a smile on Sam's face, since she had lost her siblings, and she felt honoured that she could do that.

"You gonna sing another one "B"?" Addy had got up, she strolled over and used her best you-annoy-me voice, she had used a sarcastic tone on the word "B", which was Andy's nickname for her, she knew why she was doing this, but was never the kind of person to retaliate.

"No, I think one is good for now…why did you wanna hear another Addy?" Beth smiled, and knew she wasn't going to get much of an answer from her. Instead, like Beth knew, Addy just scoffed and walked back to her seat. Andy smiled at her.

"Sorry, ignore her, she doesn't have much in the way of personality" He laughed and got up to help put the kids to sleep. He went over to where Ellen and Sam were, they started to chat, and Sam rested her head of her mother's lap, Joseph came over and put his spare coat on Sam, in an attempt to keep her warm, he smiled at her and she snuggled up to it, although he knew that a small jacket wasn't going to keep her warm in this weather, he still had tried. He walked back to where he slept and laid down on his thin jacket, Andy followed him and sat next to him. Joseph was a few years older than Andy, but they were already good friends and you could tell by the way they were always laughing at each other's stupid jokes, Beth had overheard a few once and they were ridiculous, although she didn't care, she was just glad someone was keeping their spirits high.

Beth glanced over at the girl in the corner, she never said a word, never moved, and never got up to get her food, no, Ellen would do that, she was the only one who had ever tried to get her to talk, no one knew her name, her age, or anything simple like that, let alone knowing her past and how she got here, Beth knew to stay out of it, and let her come to everyone else…if she ever did.

Beth now felt exhausted, she leant against the cold metal wall and closed her eyes.

They kept getting closer…closer, she had no weapon, nothing to defend herself with, she knew she was probably going to die, she turned her head to see more walkers emerge from the distance. Shit. There was no escaping this, she said a quick prayer and let go, let herself get taken, she had allowed them in. She looked up and her petrified face was now getting torn apart from her lifeless body…

Beth abruptly flung her eyes open. Maggie. She kept having that same dream, over and over, why, she didn't know, maybe it was a sign, a sign that Maggie was in danger, but after all, what could she do about it? She glanced over at everyone, they were all sleeping, except the girl, she had moved, she was fairly close, and had her eyes open, looking at Beth. She was startled when she saw that Beth was awake, and Beth was more startled to see that she was being watched.

"What're you doing?" Beth asked, slowly sitting up.

The girl said nothing, instead she reached into her leather jacket and handed Beth what looked like a handkerchief.

"Um…thanks" Beth brought it up to her eyes, which were wet from her panicking nightmare she had just endured. She stopped. "Why were you looking at me?"

"You look like my sister" She answered, it was so quiet that Beth could barely hear, but her voice was soft and sweet. Then, without another word, she got up to go back to her area of the train car. She slumped down and leaned against the wall.

Beth frowned. She was confused but was too tired to try and push further for answers, so instead, she put the handkerchief in her back pocket and closed her eyes once again…this time, she hoped, until morning.


	2. These Cold Days

Chapter 2 – These Cold Days

"Beth...Beth" Beth felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Ellen's tired face looking at her, she smiled and handed her a small bowl of cold oats with a spoon sticking out of it, it didn't look very appetising, although it never did and Beth was hungry.

"Thanks" She smiled at Ellen, and Ellen hurried back to her area of the train car next to her daughter, she put an arm around her whilst Sam ate her oats, Beth noticed her face whenever she put a spoonful in her mouth, a look of disgust, she didn't blame her, it was pretty gross.

Beth sat up, holding her bowl with one hand, and rubbing her eyes with the other, and when she finally relieved them she saw Andy kneeling down and smiling at her with his big blue eyes.

"Hey B" He grinned and sat down next to her. "How're you liking your oats?" He chuckled and winked at her.

"Oh, yeah, they're amazing" She said sarcastically whilst shoving a spoonful in her mouth and smiling jokingly.

Suddenly two large bangs sounded on the side of the train car, then a mumble of voices from the outside. Beth frowned and put down her bowl, she walked towards the gap in the metal she uses to establish the outside world, day after day, she looked through and saw four or five men all holding rifles, one man was pulling the chain to lower the train car, and the others were watching in anticipation. Beth glanced over at Ellen who had a very worried look on her face; she walked over to Beth with widened eyes and frowned. "They've already lowered us once today…why are they lowering us again?" Her voice was full of panic and she held Sam close.

"I don't know El…I don't know" She walked over to the kids and sat down; she held them all closely and tried to calm them as much as possible. Andy sat with his sister and Joseph. The girl still sat in the corner, as still as a rock.

They felt a sudden thud as their train car hit the floor, they all shuddered and Beth glanced over at the slowly opening door. First the padlock, then the bolts, then the bright light slowly creeping in to fill the space of the small train car.

Before they knew it they were all being marched out into the sunlight by the men with guns Beth had previously seen, they were filed outside and lined up next to each other. A man paced up and down them, before turning to the others and exchanging looks, which Beth was wary of. Unexpectedly, Mary appeared out of the shadows of the men, she looked at them all with wide, friendly eyes, which Beth knew was fake, and she gave Mary a quick glare when she came over to examine them all.

"Oh how lovely to see you all again!" She grinned, and slowly proceeded over towards Sam; she held her chin up and inspected her face. "Oh my, haven't you blossomed over the past few weeks!" She looked her up and down. "You're very thin, but we can sort that right out, can't we?" She smiled at Sam and turned to Ellen. "What a beautiful young daughter you have Mrs Swann" She glanced over at Joseph. "Oh this is more like it!" She prowled around him and smiled whilst looking at him all over. "Yes…Yes he'll do" She gestured over to the men with guns and flicked her head towards Joseph; she then continued to walk around the rest of them.

The men she had gestured at walked over intimidatingly and two of the men grabbed Joseph by his arms, they dragged him in front of everyone, kneeled him down, they tied his wrists together with thin metal wire and shoved his head down.

"No!" Andy yelled.

The men let go of Joseph's head and glared at Andy. Mary looked over with piercing eyes, she stopped inspecting, walked over, and halted in front of Andy. She looked him up and down and tilted her head to the side and winced at him. "No?" She questioned.

"N-No…" Andy stuttered slightly and looked down. She lifted his head back up and turned it side to side. She then stood back as though she was admiring her work, and sighed.

"Maybe him?" She turned to face the men who mostly just shrugged. "Well it's going to benefit you!" She raised her tone and glared at them.

One man stood forward. "He will do" He then stood back again and Mary smiled.

"Finally, some recognition…" She shook her head and closed her eyes. Just as she opened them she stared deeply into Andy's eyes and took out her pistol from her back pocket, she sighed. She stood forward a little and pulled the trigger, the bullet went clean through Andy's forehead, he stood there for a while before falling to his knees, then the rest of his body joined the ground after them, a small thud followed his body.

Beth stared blankly at Andy's lifeless body, she suddenly began to lose all of her senses, sight, hearing, smell, touch, it was all gone, and she felt herself falling abruptly to the floor. She heard shouting so loud that she managed to regain them, she blinked a few times and saw Addy huddled by her brothers body, her tears were pouring from her eyes, she was shaking him, shouting at him not to be dead, a few of the men were trying to free her grip from him, but she was fighting for her life and wasn't letting go. Beth then looked over at the others, who were all crying, there was no sign of Mary, and all Beth wanted to do was find her, and kill her. She looked up at the girl, who was still standing, her hands bound together, she was staring blankly into the distance, as though she had no emotions, suddenly she snapped, and fled from all of the commotion, no one even seemed to notice, and Beth had no energy to shout…she had been drained. She slowly went to her feet and attempted to grab onto Ellen's hand, who was holding it outstretched urging Beth to take it. Beth reached for it, but unexpectedly felt a hard blow to the back of her head, and before she even knew what was going on, the light faded from her eyes, and she felt herself falling back down, slipping into a deep sleep.


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3 – Awakening

Beth opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the sudden change in brightness. She sat up gradually, guiding her legs to move; she frowned and gently felt the back of her head, _'that was one hell of a hit' _she thought to herself. She established her surroundings…she was back in the train car, and the thought of it made her sigh in misery, but this time, she was alone. Beth sat up straight and began regaining herself; she felt a sudden flicker of panic, what had happened? Where was everybody? Where was Andy-

She remembered and pictured Andy in her head, not his alive cheerful expression, his pale, blank, lifeless face, with his open eyes and red features, not red as in flushed or nervous, as in blood, his blood was trickling down his face casing all of his facial features, she felt like crying, although she knew she couldn't anymore, it's like she'd lost every ounce of all the tears in her ducts, almost like she'd become numb to it. Yeah, she loved Andy, and knew she was never going to see him again, never going to hear his soft voice, or feel his gentle touch on her shoulders…that was all gone, yet, she still couldn't cry and she was mad at herself for that.

She shook her head, as harsh as it sounded Andy was dead and that wasn't going to change, the others were still alive and her main priority was finding them and regrouping. She stood up steadily, increasing the strength in her legs with each push, she slammed against the wall under her weight, and she used the wall to then crawl her way back to standing. She breathed heavily.

"Hello? Somebody! Anybody!" She yelled as loud as her lungs would allow, and lost her breath over all of the pressure. She pounded on the wall, creating a large echo ringing in her ears, but she was sure that it could be heard from outside. That's what she intended. "Let me out!" She screamed and began the repossession of her strength in both her body and her lungs. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed louder and hammered on the walls faster. "LET ME-" Before she could continue, a large thump shook the enclosed space and she lost her balance, causing her to abruptly fall to the floor. She groaned at the sudden pain and it felt like she was falling; the train car was being lowered.

She felt another thud; the train car had stopped moving and was now at the floor. She sat up and felt the back of her head again. She frowned and glared at the door, watching with anticipation at who would be at the other side. She observed it gradually open and winced, trying to make out who was at the opening. A man, the one that had been talking to Mary when discussing Andy's death, he stood there for a while before reaching out to her and yanking her up. He swung her around and urged her to move forward, holding the barrel of his gun to her back and adding pressure to it.

He marched her up to an open area and stood her there. She looked straight forward and noticed that all of her friends were on their knees, their hands tied and all had bags on their heads, she could hear muffled cries coming from a few of them and some of them were struggling to get free. The girl, Beth noticed, was nowhere to be seen and this made her uneasy.

She glanced over in curiosity at a bag on one of the trucks, an arm hung over the side and on its wrist was a chunky black bracelet…it was Andy. Whilst she was concentrating on Andy's body bag she had lost focus on the current situation, so when the man shoved her forward, she fell straight to her knees.

"Get up" He ordered her angrily. "I don't need your shit today" She stood to her feet and he shunted her forward a few more steps so that she was almost directly in front of Ellen, who was clearly clueless that Beth was there.

"Where is she?" A man appeared out of nowhere and planted himself in front of Beth.

"What..? Who?" She was confused, _' what was he talking about?_' She thought.

"Don't play stupid with me, where the hell did she go?" He raised his tone and took a step forward. Beth heard the trucks engine start and she turned her head to see Andy being driven away. "Answer me!" He yelled and she swung her head back to face him, he glared at her.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" She stammered and started to panic. He gave her a look which was making her feel nervous. "You'd better start talking missy, or I swear in the Lord's name I will shoot every one of your friends one by one" He raised his tone and to Beth it seemed like he was almost growling at her.

"I-I swear I don't know anything!" She yelled and widened her eyes at his threat.

He frowned, and then loosened his expression. "Fine" He said calmly and walked up to them all kneeling, he strode over towards Samantha and lifted her up. He threw her forward and held a shotgun to her back. Beth could hear Sam whimpering through the bag and she hurried towards her, only to get pulled back and restrained by the man behind her.

"No, no, I swear! I don't know anything, don't hurt her!" Beth panicked.

"Start talking" He said bluntly, and pumped his gun.

"No! I don't know!" She screamed and he held the gun up towards her head and aimed…

"Whoa, whoa, what's all this commotion out here?" Mary appeared from around the corner and walked towards Beth.

"Nothing, just getting answers Ma'am" He answered confidently.

"Oh no…no, no, no, this isn't what we do" She shook her head, smiled and pushed his gun down and sighed. The man looked confused, but allowed her to instruct him.

"But Ma'am-"

"Enough Frank…you are relieved of your duties" She sighed and waved him away; she took his place and stood next to Sam's trembling body. "I am truly sorry Beth…here" She removed the bag over Sam's head and cut her bindings off. She immediately jumped into Beth's arms. Beth kneeled down and hugged Sam back. She slowly let go to take a look at her face, there was a gag in her mouth and her face was red and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Beth removed Sam's gag and wiped her tears from her eyes, then pulled her back to hug her.

"Okay, okay, let her go" Mary instructed, but Beth refused and held Sam tighter. "Now, now, you do as you're told; we don't want G coming out here do we? We still need those answers Beth" She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head.

Beth let go of Sam briefly and stood up, Mary immediately took this as an opportunity to snatch Sam from Beth's arms.

"Don't touch her!" Beth yelled.

Mary gave Beth a challenging look and held Sam closer, she was trying to refuse but had not nearly as enough power to withstand Mary's grip. Beth scowled at her.

"Listen, you either tell me now…or tell G later" She smirked and gave her a, what're-you-going-to-do look.

Beth spat on Mary's shoe. "Go to hell" She gave Mary a look of disgust.

"Fine, have it your way" She smiled and nodded at the men, who then stood everybody up and trooped them all back towards the train car. Mary walked Sam to the car herself and let her in slowly, she gave her a quick smile and her men stood at the door. Beth stared at it, and then Mary stepped forward. "Remember Beth, I'll pick you up at dusk…and you and G can have a little chat…" She chuckled and strolled away. The door then slammed in her face and she heard the door bolt sharply.

She turned around and saw everyone staring at her; she shook her head, sighed and walked over to her area of the train car. She slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt someone sit next to her; she opened her eyes to see Samantha leaning against her.  
"Thank you" She muttered and closed her eyes.

She spoke.

Beth smiled and put an arm around her. "You're welcome Sam…You're welcome" Beth grinned to herself and closed her eyes too.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4 – Confrontation

_Authors note: Oh my god, have you guys seen the season 5 trailer ? Hehe, it looks amazing! Death predictions, I'm thinking Glenn…if y'all have read the comics you'll know why haha. What about Beth? Am I gonna have to change my story DX, aha just kidding, who knows what will happen. Like usual can y'all leave your reviews to what you thought of this chapter, the next chapter will be up in a couple of days _

_Thanks – Kayleigh c:_

Beth lay with her eyes closed and Sam's petite head resting on her shoulder, she opened her eyes gradually at the sound of shuffling feet. She widened them to see the silhouette of someone, it was fairly dark and she couldn't make out exactly who it was, she lifted her head slightly and winced her eyes to make out that it was the silhouette of Joseph, he was trundling around the room, almost pacing, he was biting his fingernails frantically and quietly whispering to himself.

"Jo…Joseph?" Beth stammered, her voice was tired and cracking slightly. He looked up and stopped suddenly, he stared right at Beth, who had now sat up and adjusted Sam's head to fit onto her lap. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What're you doing?" She frowned at his blank expression.

No reply. He shook his head and turned around only to begin pacing and biting at his nails again.

"Joseph" Beth said bluntly, she wanted his attention now.

Still no reply.

"Joseph?" She stood to her feet, stumbling slightly, carefully resting Sam's head on the floor and reaching for the wall. "Jo…?" Tilting her head as she slowly shuffled towards him, she followed the wall with one hand, whilst she reached out with the other. She got a few inches away from him when he stopped dead in his tracks, this made Beth flinch, and she pulled away her hand. "Jo-"

"No don't! Don't come near me…it's over ha-ha! Don't you understand? All of it. Gone" His voice was sharp and unfriendly, he held his head in his hands and shook slightly.

"Gone..? What do you mean?" There was no reply leaking his lips. "Jo-" She crept closer and extended and arm out to place her hand on his shoulder.

"No!" He screamed and flung himself around to throw Beth's hand off of him; Beth was expecting everyone to awaken. She stared at him with her eyes wide, she had never seen Joseph act like this, he was just a sweet guy who had lost people like everybody else.

No one awoke.

"Jo…Joseph what's wrong?" Beth's voice was unsteady; she was scared. _What just happened?_ She thought.

"You don't understand, you will never understand! Nobody will!" He held Beth's shoulders and gripped them tightly. He shook her frantically, like he was trying to shake the life out of her.

"Hey…Jo listen…it's alright, just, just take your hands off of me-" She held his hands where they were placed and attempted to loosen them slightly, all this did Beth found, was anger him.

"NO!" He left her standing there quite shaken and ran over to the wall; he frantically thumped it with his clenched fists and started yelling.

"GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He bellowed and managed to wake up the whole of the sleeping train car. Ellen sat up quickly and her eyes darted to Sam, clearly being her main priority and dashed over to where Sam was laying, she held her in her arms and stared worriedly at Beth. Addy had grabbed hold of the remaining children and sat huddled in a corner, she glared at Beth as if having a conversation through their minds, Beth imagined her saying _"Do something"._

So she did.

She scurried towards Joseph, grabbed his arms and held them tightly behind his back, he struggled for freedom and jolted himself backward knocking Beth down to the floor. She felt defeated, but Beth was tenacious and jumped back up to grab Joseph once more. She took hold of his arm and held it tightly and flung it around his back, he yelped in pain but still attempted to throw her off. She was persistent and held tighter; he desperately tried to loosen her from him but everything he tried failed. She could feel herself slipping as he flung himself forward, she felt herself clutching tighter as she urgently attempted to stay hold of Joseph, he grunted as his golden necklace hit him in the face from all of the commotion and she jumped on his back, kind of like an insane piggy-back.

Unexpectedly a large shunt of the floor made Beth loosen her grip from Joseph and he managed to relieve himself from her grasp, he exhaled as he ran toward the train car door which began to rattle as they got lowered, he put his hands up to it and stared at it almost like a rabid dog stares at its new found food and a large jolt knocked him flying into the side of the box, Beth sat up and blinked a few times before hearing the common sound of chains being removed from the train car door, she glared at the light and noticed the same two men at the entrance, one had a flashlight fitted onto the end of his AK, whereas the other man held one in his hand, they both looked at each other and nodded, then back at Joseph, they lowered their guns and grabbed hold of Joseph's arms, they yanked him out of the train car and Mary appeared in the doorway.

Beth could hear Joseph faintly behind the train car and his voice was getting further and further away. "Where are you taking me? What's going on? Where's everyone else?"

Mary put one foot in the train car and leaned into the darkness, Beth made eye contact with her instantly. "Beth? It's time for you to see G now" She called out to her and Beth slowly stood to her feet. _"I didn't think she was serious…"_ Beth thought and slowly walked closer to Mary. "Ah, my dear there you are! Come with me" She grinned and led Beth out of the train car, Beth turned back to see Ellen. "Be careful" she mouthed to her and then looked down at Sam who had her face buried in Ellen's jumper.

Beth stepped out of the train car and Mary shut the door behind her, whilst she locked it up Beth realised how dark it was, her eyes hadn't adjusted and she could only see a small patch where a dim light shone from a faint streetlamp, underneath the lamp she noticed three men, one of which was Joseph, she was sure of it, his body structure was so distinct you could pick him out in a 'Where's Waldo' book. She winced her eyes and saw him being kneeled down by the men with AK's.

"What are they going to do to him?" She turned around to see Mary walking back from the train car, she fumbled around in her dirty apron and pulled out a flashlight, she handed it to Beth and took out a smaller one which she held. "You're gonna need this, it gets dark out" She ignored Beth's question and started walking in the opposite direction to Joseph. Beth held back and stared at Joseph, the men got closer and she saw Joseph holding up his hands and waving them frantically like he was surrendering to them, yet they still got closer.

Beth widened her eyes as she saw them go in front of Joseph's body and she lost sight of him entirely, she felt a rush of panic for her friend and began to swiftly walk towards him, only to get pulled back by Mary, she had a firm grip and glared at her before shaking her head, she then let go and gestured Beth to follow her, she did as she was told and trailed after Mary, giving one quick glance to Joseph before turning back and lining her flashlight up with her hips and pointing it directly forward. Even though every part of her body was screaming at her to go back, she clenched her fists and blocked out the thoughts. She sighed deeply and kept on walking.


	5. G

Chapter 5 – G

_Authors note: Hey guys, I felt like uploading this one a little earlier, I don't know I'm in a good mood, a new review was posted by a guest last night and it interested me, I'm guessing I might have to change up my story a little, I'm also thinking of creating a new fanfiction, (still TWD) but I wasn't sure, review what you guys think, and as always try and leave a review of what you thought of this chapter,_

_Thanks – Kayleigh c:_

Beth shivered as a gust of cold air slithered its way through her clothing, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "How much further?" She asked Mary with a small quiver in her voice, it was cold and she'd never been this far into Terminus. She turned to the right to see a small clearing, within the paved clearing were stacked tables and chairs, a grill and a whole load of items including a bright orange backpack, some riot gear and a few assault rifles.

"About five meters or so" Mary replied, Beth frowned and turned around to see them walking up to another train car, _'A' _was marked on the side with white paint. A man was walking away from it, he was tall, had dark hair and small stubble across his upper lip and chin, as he walked closer Beth could see that his eyes were kind, but she knew the darkness was hidden within him.

"Ah! Beth, there you are! I've been expecting you" He exclaimed, and grinned. He walked closer to Beth and after seeing that the feeling wasn't mutual; he cleared his throat and wiped the grin of his face shortly after replacing it with a small smirk. "I'm Gareth, the leader of Terminus" He held open his arms like he was showing off proud work, he saw that Beth didn't share the same enthusiasm and walked a little closer. "And it's nice to see you too Beth" He said with a sarcastic tone, smiled and held out a hand. Beth stared at it and crossed her arms. "Alright let's cut the crap, you're here because I need a job carried out and you seem like a perfect candidate, what with your skills and attitude we should get this finished in just a few weeks" He no longer had a smile on his face, as Beth saw, he actually had no emotion on his face. Blank.

"A…a job? What kind of job?" She winced her eyes and leant on one leg.

"Ah, now you're interested huh? Well if you'd like to follow me I can show you" He smiled and began to walk away, gesturing Beth to follow him. She glanced at Mary who nodded her head towards Gareth and smiled; she turned around and began to walk away, shining the torch in front of her like a guide.

Beth followed Gareth slowly and cautiously, she didn't like the look of him, he seemed a bit too shady for her liking. "What are you doing? Keep up" He grinned and almost skipped towards the train car, labelled _'A'_. "I just have to check on something, wait there" She didn't like his change of attitude; he picked up a rifle leaning outside the train car and gave the chains on the door a quick tug. "Ha-ha, I never should've doubted Kristen with these locks" He shook his head whilst smiling.

"What is in this train car?" Beth questioned and started up to the box, only to be stopped by Gareth's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" He gave a stern look to Beth and she removed his hand.

"Why not?" She tilted her head slightly.

"We…we uh…we keep walkers in these train cars, repellent" He rolled his eyes and turned around; he shone his flashlight forward and signalled for Beth to follow. She took her time and stood by the train car, she heard no shuffling feet, and no moans. She frowned and leaned closer to the box.

"Beth!" Gareth shouted.

A sound from the train car made her jump back in surprise, it sounded like her name…did someone call her name? _'Is someone in there?'_ She thought.

She heard a sigh creep from Gareth's lips. "Beth, keep up, we don't have long" He turned around with a frown and closed his eyes with disappointment. "Can I count on you or not?" He tilted his head and walked in front of Beth's gaze. She was quietly listening for more noises from the train car. "Beth!" She jumped in surprise and hurried forward silently. He sighed and put the palm of his hand to his head. "Beth, can I trust you?"

She paused and looked at his strained face. "Yes" She stood next to him and shone her torch forward.

"Thank you" He said with an exasperated sigh and continued to walk on.

Beth glanced at the train car but continued to walk; she stared at Gareth's gun. _"Did they all __**have**__ to carry guns?"_ She thought.

They continued to walk together silently until they reached another building, outside of the building was a car, and its engine was running, Beth glared at it. Suddenly a woman got out of the car, she had dark hair and was wearing a navy blue police outfit, she stood with her arms folded and leant against the hood of the car.

Gareth smiled when he saw her and she gave a small smile back, which Beth was sure was fake.

"This is Tracy" He announced when he finally met up with her. "She is going to take you" He smiled and shoved Beth towards Tracy like she was a package.

"Wha- No, what about my friends?" Beth frowned and a hint of worry shook through her.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine" He smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well Andy isn't fine…neither is Joseph! What are you gonna do to him huh? Kill him, just like you killed Andy?!" She yelled whilst leaning forward.

He shook his head and chuckled. "No, Joseph will be just fine" He smirked.

"Just like Andy? What did you do with him huh? Dump him off the side of the road, burn his corpse, feed him to your pet walkers?!" She felt tears appearing in her eyes as she yelled; she didn't want to be here.

"Wow…you don't talk all the way here and you suddenly won't shut up?" He chuckled and pointed his gun at her. "Get in the fucking car" His tone was abruptly serious and he raised his eyebrow.

"Well you sure have you way with words don't you?" Tracy smiled and got into the driver's seat of the car; she poked her head out and looked at Beth. "Don't worry, you're safe with me" She smiled and leant back into the car and revved the engine.

Beth stood and glared in to Gareth's dark, unkind eyes. He leant forward slightly so that the barrel of the gun was pointed at Beth's chest.

"Come on guys, I'm tired of waiting, I have work to do" Tracy called with an annoyed tone from inside the car. Beth pushed the gun away from her; she stared right into Gareth's eyes before walking toward the passenger seat. She got in reluctantly and Tracy drove toward the gate which was being held open by a dark haired woman in jeans, a red top and a leather jacket.

Beth strapped herself in and glanced out of her wing-mirror, she saw Gareth staring right at the car with a lowered gun, and she stuck her hand out of the window then held up her middle finger so that Gareth could see. She heard a small giggle escape from Tracy's lips and Beth gave a small smile before retrieving her hand and placing it on her lap. The car smelt of rotten flesh and the smell lingered in Beth's nose like wet on water, she figured the car was once containing walkers and held her hand by her nose to block the smell.

"You'd better get used to that" Tracy chuckled.

She frowned and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt a rush of remembrance to when she burnt the woodland house down with Daryl, they held their middle fingers up at the bright burning house against the night sky. She unexpectedly felt sorrow and wondered where Daryl had gone; whether he was alive, she saw how many walkers had trundled into that funeral home…did he make it out? Could he have made it out? She thought to herself and shut her eyes tighter at the thought of Daryl dying.

She flung them open at the feel of something touching her knee; she swung her head and saw Tracy placing her hand on Beth's knee. "Whoa there partner, don't worry, it's only me" She said in a strong western accent and smiled without taking her eyes off the road.

Beth glared at her. "And who are_ you_?" She said before removing Tracy's hand.

Tracy seemed a bit shunned by this and she turned her head to Beth slightly, alternating her eyes between Beth and the road. "Tracy"

"No, who _are_ you?" Beth asked wincing her eyes.

"That's none of your business right now" Tracy's eyes turned cold and she faced the road once more.

"It is if I'm travelling with you" Beth scowled at Tracy, who ignored her question entirely. The headlights flicked on and Beth blinked a few times at the sudden change of brightness.

Beth glanced at the mirror and saw herself, she looked terrible, dirt was surrounding her face, and there were dark bags under her eyes, she frowned.

"Want a wipe?" Tracy leant down into the glove compartment and picked up a small packet of wet wipes, she handed them to Beth without taking her eyes off of the upcoming road and Beth took them without a second thought. She opened them and took one out, she stared at herself in the mirror and wiped all of the dirt off of her face, she then took another out to wipe a cut she had found on her chin.

"Thank you" Beth turned around to put the wipes on the back seat and widened her eyes in horror.

There was a body in the back seat.


	6. Orders

Chapter 6 –Orders

_Authors note: Hey guys, right so I know that this is probably (most definitely) not what's going to happen in season five, but this is a __**fanfiction! **__It's my imagination and well, it's meant to entertain me and both an audience as well…so, this is how this chapter will go and if possible leave a review, they mean and help a lot, just your thoughts help me decide where to go with my story and it makes me feel special :3 haha,_

_Thankyou – Kayleigh c:_

Beth screamed and leant towards the front of her seat, not averting her eyes from the body and still screaming, Tracy spun around to see all the commotion and immediately stopped the car, causing Beth to get flung forward in her seat. Tracy turned to her with wide piercing eyes. "What the fuck!" She raised her eyebrows and put her hand on her hip, the other still holding the steering wheel.

"There's a body" Beth said stammering backwards and tilting her head slightly so she could see their face, it was a man; he had a fairly large beard and bushy eyebrows above his closed eyes.

"Of course there's a body, what did you think G was talking about?" Tracy shook her head frowning with shut eyes.

"_G _didn't tell me anything! Just to get in this car with you, and that we had a job to do!" Beth looked at Tracy with a disgusted look.

Tracy opened her eyes. "He didn't tell you?" She frowned and looked at Beth as tough she was searching for answers.

"No! What would we be doing with a dead body?" Beth winced her eyes at Tracy.

"Dead? He's not dead Beth" She frowned.

"Then what-"

"Did G not tell you anything?" Tracy tilted her head.

Beth sat silently looking at Tracy then at the man, then at Tracy again, she was confused.

Tracy shook her head and sighed. "Little, you have much to know" She stared at Beth and raised one eyebrow.

Beth looked at her with willing eyes filled with confusion and worry.

"You see-" Before Tracy could finish there was a noise on the back of the car, a banging, Tracy turned to the wing mirror and saw a walker leaning on the trunk, she turned the mirror slightly so that she could see past the one walker and a whole herd was appearing out of the distance. "Shit" She turned back around in her seat and began to start the car. It wasn't starting, she tried again. Nothing. The car wasn't starting. She tried frantically to get it working but nothing helped.

"What's going on?" Beth frowned at Tracy.

"We have to get out of here…fast" She continued trying to start the car.

"What…why?" She watched her desperately trying to start the engine.

"Look in the mirror Little" Beth turned to the wing mirror her side and saw more than a dozen walkers trundling towards the car gaining speed, a few were hanging on the back and Beth knew it wasn't long before they made their way down to the front. "Fuck this" Tracy said and completely gave up on starting the car, she chucked the keys to Beth before opening the sunroof. "Try and start it, I'm going to buy us some time" She smirked and leaned out of the sunroof with her AK, suddenly bullets were flying everywhere and walkers were being shot down whilst moving toward the car.

Beth got into the driver's seat. "I've never driven before!" She yelled at Tracy and fumbled around with the keys searching for the ignition.

"Your dad never teach you? Let you back down the driveway?" She yelled back over the top of the gunfire.

"My dad…" She stopped and blanked out thinking about her dad…the sword…the blood…the fight…the…

"Beth!" Tracy shouted, breaking Beth's thoughts. "Get this car on the move now!"

Beth put the keys in the ignition and turned it, nothing. She tried again a few times and eventually she heard the rumble of the engine. "Yes! I did it!" She turned to Tracy who was still leaning out of the sunroof, and suddenly felt a tugging on her shoulder through the window. "Walker!" She screamed and tried to break free of the walkers grasp, it was desperately trying to bite into her arm and Beth had nothing to defend herself, she turned to the back seat hoping for a gun somewhere. Nothing. Suddenly she saw a shining metal object in the man's pocket…a knife, she leant backwards to try and grab it, it was just out of her grasp, the walker was getting closer and closer to biting her and she sprung forward grabbing the knife. "Yes!" She exclaimed in relief and brought the knife to the walker, who was now almost in the car and thrust the knife right into its eye, again and again she impaled it until it finally let go and fell to the floor.

"Move little!" Tracy was climbing back through the sunroof and she shoved Beth to her seat who was panting hard and looking in the wind mirror at the never-ending walkers heading towards the car. "Here" She said taking a five seven out of her pocket and handing it to Beth. "Clear some" She put her foot on the peddle and began driving. Beth leaned out of her window and began firing at some walkers, her aim was a little off but she managed to get some.

Suddenly there was a groaning in the back seat. The man was waking up.

He opened his eyes and saw only the roof of the car, he struggled his arms but it was useless, he was tied with rope. "Hey! Where am I? Who the fuck are you people?!" He yelled and began to panic, Beth turned around in her seat and stopped firing, she then turned to Tracy and gave her a worried look.

Tracy sighed. "Hush Dylan, we're almost there"

"Almost where? Where are you taking me? How do you know my name?" He barked.

"My name is Tracy and this is Beth, we need you for this job, so calm down or I'm putting a bullet in you" She said harshly, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

Beth sat back in her seat and realised that less walkers were chasing them, she began to relax and think about the job. _What job was it? Why do we need him? _She thought.

"What job?" He frowned and stared at Tracy, all Tracy returned him was a sly smirk through the mirror.


End file.
